


Beyond Yes

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Blaise: cloud, scarf, statue</i>. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/564554">Getting to Yes</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written 9 October 2008 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Blaise: cloud, scarf, statue_. Follows [Getting to Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564554).

Her gift would reassure Blaise in a way that having accepted his proposal had not; resolved, Hermione wrapped her cloud-white scarf around her neck and approached the stump of what had been their favourite tree.

She went as still as a statue summoning the magic and waited for the promised "climbing" sound to fill the air; when it stopped, she opened her eyes to see that their tree was again whole. 

Charming the trunk to open and form a space for two took just long enough for Blaise to join her, and finding his gaze, she saw that he understood.


End file.
